


Once Upon a Dream

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, arya has glimpses of her past life through dreams, gendry is also doing a lot of stupid shit to remind arya of their past life, gendry remembers arya doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circumstances in which she and Gendry became friends were rather odd. But she didn't mind. She just wished to understand why Gendry did so much stupid shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

Arya woke up with a jolt, sweat streaming down her face and neck. Instinctivly she reached for Nymeria and her beloved wolf was always there, ready to comfort her. Arya wrapped her arms tightly around her pet and took deep breaths. It was the nightmare again. Or better said the nightmares. They always changed, becoming more bloody and painful with every night. Arya didn’t have a proper sleep in about a month. And for the life of her, she couldn’t understand where the bad dream came from. At first, she thought she should just stop playing The Night Queen before going to bed. But that wasn’t it. She searched on the Citadelnet for it but found nothing that would actually fit her profile. And it drove her mad.

“Ugh.” Arya growled putting her face in her hands.

The only good thing was it was morning. Usually she was woken around three or four and she couldn’t go back to sleep because she will only drift to another nightmare. So she would be left staring at the ceiling. Sleep will be lost anyway. But for once, she was woken at a reasonable hour. It was a little past six. Or so her clock told her, that old shit better not be stuck again. She got herself out of the bed with a grunt. Nymeria looked at her worried as she dragged herself out of the room. And well, living off coffee and energizers for the better part of the month started to show. Because she just tripped over her legs and fell like a boulder. Or would have, if it wouldn’t have been for Bran catching her.

“Bad night?” he questioned, helping her regain her equilibrium.

“Bad month. Bad everything. Thanks, though.”

Bran smiled at her. He looked ridiculously cheery for the state he was in.

“Look little brother, we have matching dark circles under our eyes.” 

“I think I came out of the womb with dark circles under my eyes.” snorted Bran.

“You came out of the womb a nerd. Did you have nightmares too?”

Arya knew Bran had dreams. Though from what he told her, they weren’t necessary nightmares. He confided in her cause he said if he told their parents about his dreams, their mother will most likely accuse him of smoking weed.

“Not quite, in fact, I didn’t really sleep. I was up reading. If you want I can borrow you the book, it actually gives some really interesting advice.” Bran explained confidently.

“Bran, I’m not reading a book whose author is called Bloodcrow.”

“Bloodraven!”

“And I will especially not read a book entitled ‘All about Greendreams’. It truly does make you sound like you smoke weed.”

“But…” Bran started to protest.

“Bye!” Arya said in a sing-song voice and closed the bathroom’s door.

“There will be a day when you’ll want to read it.” came Bran’s voice from behind the door.

Arya snorted to herself. Her brain may be damaged, but that won’t make her read that stupid book. She sighed and straightened her back. A cold shower may help her be truly awaken.

\----------------------------------

Arya sometimes wondered why her father was still friends with Robert Baratheon. And sometimes she wished he wouldn’t be his friend anymore. One of the reasons would be that if they weren’t friends anymore then Arya wouldn’t be forced to attend those stupid extravagant parties. Like honestly, she hated the parties and she hated she was forced in a stupid fancy dress and in high heels when she could barely stand up because of tiredness. Honestly, the last thing in the world she cared about was one of Robert Baratheon’s parties for fuck may know what family drama he solved this time. Like for how much drama that family had they could have their own tv show, Keeping Up with the Baratheons or something.

“Ugh I can’t believe I’m still dragged to this shit.” Arya muttered angrily while taking her shoes off and throwing them as far as she could.

She managed to escape that stupid party and honestly, her mother should be grateful. If she was about to fall on her ass because of exasperation she will be in the garden away from the press’ eye and any public image problems. She took her phone and sent Wylla a text before leaning against the wood pavilion. The she rose the bottle of whatever first drink she managed to snatch off the table to her eye level. She had read on the Citadelnet that if you drink enough it will help you fall asleep faster and you’ll have a deep sleep. Holy shit was she getting desperate? Yes, yes she was.

“Hey!”

“Okay mate, this is my bottle of alcohol and my quite spot, so kindly fuck off somewhere else.”

Arya realised she was rude, but she was also functioning of little to no sleep and the last thin she needed is some random person who wanted to chat with her. Though when she turned around she kind of started to regret it. Hot damn, did a marBle statue just walk of the pedestal?

“I wasn’t about to ask you about that. Gods, I’m so happy I’ve finally found you. It took way too long.”

Well, this sounded creepy. Arya frowned. She tried to remember if she'd seen that dude before, but no way, a face like that wasn’t something you just forget.

“Do I know you?” she questioned.

She felt a little bit guilty seeing his happy expression change. He looked like the whole world came crashing over him.

“You don’t know me?” he asked almost in a whisper.

“Am I supposed t o?”she shot back changing her grip on the bottle in case she needed to use it as a weapon.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and clenched his jaw.

“No, I suppose not.” then he leaned against the pavilion like she did earlier and slid down.

If she had to be honest, Arya have never seen a person looking so broken and lost in her life. She bit her lip and got closer to him. He looked surprised at her as she handled him that bottle.

“You look like you may need it.”

“Thanks….I...yeah.” he took the bottle from her and opened it and took a gulp then handled it back.

Arya was about to ask him something when her phone interrupted. It was her mother. Oh great. She closed the call.

“Are you a BWB fan?” he questioned after she put her phone back into her pocket.

“Yeah, how did you...oh right.” she almost forgot her call tune was one of their songs.

“Um….I. ”he took a deep breath as if he gathered his courage.”I have to tickets to their concert next week, plus backstage passes. Would you...like to come?”

“Are you kidding me? I tried to get tickets for that concert and everything was already sold. I’m totally coming.” she agreed eagerly then she realised she didn’t even know this guy.”What’s your name?” 

“Gendry.” he said with a bitter smile getting up and extending his hand.

“I’m Arya.” she shook his hand.

Holy shit! The wave of shivers she just felt wasn’t normal, like no way this was actually happening in reality. She always made fun of the movies hen that happened, but...shit. It was damn real.

“Arya.” he said giving her a broken hearted smile.”Nice to meet you.”

\---------------------------

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Arya said punching Gendry playfully.”Why didn’t you tell me you were working for BWB, Gods I almost had a heart attack.”

“I didn’t think it was that important.” Gendry laughed.

“You are impossible.” she complained.

“But…”

“But I still adore you, you fucking idiot, like you introduced me to the BWB, I’m certainly grateful for that.” she said grabbing his hand.

“I’m grateful to hear that m’lady.” 

“Don’t call me that, idiot. I told you one hundred times already.”

Gendry gave her that sad smile that she always saw since she had meet him. It made something inside her twist, like she was supposed to know why he looks like that, but she didn’t. And it annoyed her. But all in all, she was grateful she meet Gendry. He was truly awesome, once you pass the complete broken hearted expression. He had great taste in music and in video games and Nymeria loved him which was more than she could say about any other male her mother ever set her up with. Though she didn’t think of Gendry romantically. In fact she really didn’t know what she thought, or better said felt about Gendry. He was great and she had a hard time believing they became so close in such a short time. But it just felt right and Arya trusted her instincts well enough to know this was a good choice.

\-----------------------------------------

“Do you remember?”

Arya looked at Gendry with an eyebrow raised. They were having a picnic under an old oak and Arya was quite enjoying it.

“Remember what?” Arya questioned, mouth full of the crabapple she just took a bite off.

“Doesn’t matter.” he said taking a sandwich bite and chewing it as if it was his biggest enemy.

\----------------------------------

Arya’s body was on fire. She moaned and held onto him for dear life as they fucked shaking the bench she was sitting on. Arya felt her whole body tremble with the passion and then…

“Holy shit!” cursed out loud as she woke up abruptly.

Arya had to catch her breath. It was already the third month when she had those dreams. Not the nightmares, those dreams. How does one go from horrible dreams to sex dreams? It was quite a change and it made Arya mad. She still got very little sleep, but she also got a terrible need for a good fuck and she had no one to do that with. She even considered asking Gendry, but then she hit herself over the head with a book. She wasn’t that desperate.Gods be good those dreams will drive her to madness. It was beyond her why they felt so real or why they inflicted such strong feelings upon her. She almost accepted to read Bran’s stupid book.

“I hate my life.” she muttered darkly.

\---------------------------------

Arya crossed her arms as she waited for Gendry. He said they had to meet urgently, even though he didn’t give her reasons, just that it was very important. So that’s why Arya found herself under their oak tree after a rainy morning. It didn’t last long till Gendry appeared.

“Hey!” Arya greeted and was about to ask him what was the emergency, but she stopped herself.

Gendry was looking her directly in the eye as if he was trying to look into her soul. Then slowly he got on one knee in front of her his fist against his chest, where the heart was.

“Dude, I’m seventeen, I’m not marrying you.”

Gendry was so taken aback by the shock that he lost his equilibrium and fell on the side. He put his hands over his face and groaned.

“That’s not how I asked you to marry me.” he muttered.

“Excuse me? What was that?”

“Nothing!” he said in a rush.”It was nothing.”

\--------------------------------  
Arya wondered why in the Seven Hells would Gendry want to meet with her in the middle of the night. Not that she had trouble sneaking out. But most importantly why would he want to meet her under the oak tree with candles hanging from it? 

She had to admit, she appreciated the effort and the atmosphere were nice. She felt quite weird, as if she had a deja vu. She felt even weirder when Gendry appeared from behind the tree with a guitar. What in the world?

“Just listen to me.” he begged and Arya could only nodded, still surprised.

He started singing an old folk song Arya thought she may have heard before. About a maiden of the tree and love in the forest. Gendry had quite a beautiful voice and the melody lured her in an odd way, as if she lived that before. She closed her eyes and only opened them when Gendry stopped singing. He looked at her hopefully.

“You really have a nice voice.” she complimented him”But you should stick with drums instead of guitar.”

Gendry blinked at her.

“You don’t remember? Anything?”

“No. Was I suppose to remember something?”

Gendry hit himself in the head with the guitar.

\------------------------------------

Arya could say she was annoyed and curious at the same time with Gendry’s weird antics. He did a lot of weird things. His latest one was to show up to one of their meetings(she preferred to not refer to them as dates) dressed in medieval armour. What was going through his head was beyond her. But he looked smoking hot. And the fact she had a dream the night before about being fucked against a wall by someone in armour certainly didn’t help. She wondered what he would come with now. She just hoped he won’t come dressed as a pirate. Though she lost her amused thoughts when she saw Gendry’s expression. He looked like he was in pain. She was about to ask him if he was alright, but he rose his hand to stop her.

“I just want you to listen to me and not interrupt. Please.”

Arya only nodded.

“I...I love you Arya Stark. And it kills me I have to let you go, but it seems we weren’t meant to be together in this life. I guess it would have been too much, a scum like me to get you in more than one life. I just want you to know I tried everything that crossed my mind to make you remember, but in vain. Maybe one day, in another life we can be together.” he took her hand and put something in it, closing her fist and covering it with his other hand.”Keep it safe.” by now she could see tears were forming in his eyes”Goodbye love. Have a good life.” he kissed the back of her hand and turned and left.

Arya was frozen in spot. She wanted to scream and run after him and tell him to stop and tell her what in the world he was talking about, but she just couldn’t move. She just stood there as the golden leaves of the oak tree fell.

\--------------------------  
It took Arya few good hours to look at the necklace properly. It was silver with a wolf engraved on one side and a bull on the other. It took her even more to realise the necklace could actually be open. And when she gathered the courage to open it, she was thunderstruck to see what was inside. It was a painting, a small one that could fit in, but she managed to make out the details. A woman, a man and four kids were hugging and smiled happily. Arya’s heart almost stopped when she recognized Gendry and...herself? Was that her? It looked like her but older. She felt her headache and the room was spinning with her. She needed to close her eyes. Just for a moment. And when she did, everything blanked.

It was Bran who found her Gods may know how much time later. He shook her awake.

“Arya? Arya, please wake up. Arya.”

She opened her eyes abruptly, her whole body shivering. 

“Oh, thank the Gods. Arya what….hey, where are you going? Arya!”

She barely heard him. She barely heard or saw anything. The only thing she cared about now was that she had to reach Gendry. So she run for dear life. Her mind didn’t even register when she reached Gendry’s flat. It didn’t register anything, not even how tired she was. She hit the door with both fists, hoping Gendry was home. Come on, come on, come on. 

He opened the door with an angry expression, but when he saw Arya, she doubted words could describe his surprise.

She jumped on him without a second thought, making them both fall on the floor. She kicked the door closed with her feet and then she kissed him. Kissed him like it was the last moments of her life and she felt amazing doing it.

“I remembered.”

And then, Gendry’s eyes lit up and he smiled like the sun rose after the longest nightmarish night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked for 3 days and 3 nights.
> 
> That's the official ending I'm just letting you know lol, a proper fairytale ending.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry of the story seemed rushed or the time skips were annoying. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
